


Forever Linked

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Padmé makes sure Sabé has a memorable birthday.





	Forever Linked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



“Go on, open it.”

“What is it?”

“If I tell you, that will ruin the surprise,” Padmé says. She puts her hand out for Sabé to grab and Sabé’s warm fingers entwine with hers. Naboo seems colder since they returned from Coruscant but maybe it is just the lack of city congestion. Padmé wishes she knew her secret, Sabé is always warm to the touch, even when their feet tangle under the sheets at night. She twirls Sabé into her body, holding her from behind, barely peering over the taller woman’s shoulder as she fondles the small package.

Sabé tilts her head down, gently kissing Padmé on her forehead. “You know, _you_ are all I want - don’t you?”

Padmé turns Sabé around, resting her hands on her handmaiden’s hips, pulling her closer and sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. She lets her lip go, “Yes. But it’s your birthday. I just wanted it to be special,” Padmé says, running her hands along Sabé’s ears, neck, down her collarbone and landing on the long fingers still clutching the small box. 

Sabé’s head gently sways, in what Padmé knows, is pleasure at her touch. Padmé hopes Sabé is anticipating her birthday after dark celebrations. Padmé slowly guides Sabé’s hand around the box and helps her remove the lid. “Oh Padmé,” Sabé beams, “how did you know?”

Padmé sets the box aside and slowly pulls the gold chain from Sabé’s grasp. “I saw how you looked at it the last time you returned it to me, after the Senate. I just wanted you to have it, to feel it on your neck, to have something of me with you.” Padmé clasps it around Sabé’s neck, running her finger underneath the chain from back to front, kissing her. “Perfect,” they say in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a wonderful day today. May the year ahead be your best yet.


End file.
